


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she sat down next to them and poured herself a cup of tea, Mami couldn’t help but think that this was the best new year she ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“Gahh! It’s so cold out!” Sayaka burst through Mami’s doorway as soon as Mami was able to get it open. Sayaka wrapped her arms around herself, and sank her face as far into her coat collar as she could. “I swear! It gets colder every year.”

Madoka shut the door behind her as she entered Mami’s apartment. Instead of going right to the kotatsu like Sayaka did, Madoka instead went into the kitchen. “Mami, do you need help making the tea?” She stood in the door way, still fully dressed in her heavy winter coat and the pink mittens Mami made for her for Christmas.

“No, no. It’ll be ready in a minute. Go take your coat off and sit down.” Mami smiled warmly at Madoka, then turned her attention back to the tea.

Madoka made her way back to the entryway, where she took her coat off and hung it up on a hook above her shoes. She hung up her scarf as well, and she stuffed her mittens into her coat pockets. Madoka then made her way over to the living room where Sayaka sat.

Sayaka sprawled out on the ground, halfway submerged under the kotatsu, and when she saw Madoka, she pat the empty space next to her with a grin. Madoka smiled sheepishly and sat down, sliding her legs under the kotatsu and laying down next to Sayaka. Instantly, Sayaka wrapped her arms around Madoka’s waist and rest her head on Madoka’s chest.

“You’re so warm!” Sayaka said as Madoka threaded fingers through her hair. “I hate the cold, but visiting the shrine was worth it.” Madoka looked over at the clock Mami kept on her TV stand, where it read that it was definitely several hours into the new year. In a testament to how late it was, Sayaka yawned. “I could fall asleep right here.”

Madoka felt her face heat up as she blushed, and she mumbled, “You can’t… Mami-san is making tea!”

 

Several minutes later, Mami emerged from the kitchen with a small tray carrying a teapot, three small mugs, and a small plate with mochi on it. She stopped in the doorway when she saw the other two laying on the floor, and with a small smile she then moved forward to place the tray on the table.

Sayaka and Madoka lay curled up together under the kotatsu, obviously asleep. Mami grabbed a few seat cushions to place under their heads, and she pulled the blanket under the kotatsu up to their shoulders. As she sat down next to them and poured herself a cup of tea, Mami couldn’t help but think that this was the best new year she ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at asahismanbun or daverystrider for more prompts! :)


End file.
